bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date = |place =Hueco Mundo |result =* Quilge Opie is killed. Ichigo Escapes. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Ayon † |side2 =*Executive Hunting Captain of the First Jagdarmee, Quilge Opie |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Saber) *Quincy: Vollständig (Biskiel) *Blut *The Jail |casual1 =Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =Quilge is killed. }} is a fight during the Quincy Blood War in which Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki takes on the Executive Hunting Captain of the First Jagdarmee, Quilge Opie. Prelude explains the Tres Bestias to Ichigo Kurosaki.]] After arriving in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and company take cover to avoid being detected. When one of the Vandenreich members looks in their general direction, thinking he had heard voices, another member tells him that it is impossible because there are only corpses around them. As Ichigo and the others briefly discuss how they were not noticed even with the noise that was made, Urahara notes that their being unnoticed must be because all the Hollows and Arrancar in the area are dead. As they look around their surroundings, Pesche Guatiche tells him how all the Hollows and Arrancar were unable to stand up to the Vandenreich's previously unseen powers. After asking Pesche where the remaining victims of the Vandenreich's assault would be taken, Ichigo listens briefly as Pesche tells him that the remaining Hollows and Arrancar will be taken to a camp, where they will be divided up into groups, which would decide which would be killed and which would be forced into serving the Quincies, before deciding to go rescue them. As Pesche expresses surprise at Ichigo's abrupt decision, the others follow after the Substitute Shinigami, noting that Ichigo's wish to save even his former enemies is just like him. defeats Menoly Mallia.]] As they head to the enemy's camp, Quilge Opie and his subordinates line up the survivors to judge which they should take back to the emperor. After explaining his sadistic intentions regarding them, Quilge tortures one particular Arrancar as a example to the others before Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia come out from hiding, only to be subdued. The Tres Bestias, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Franceska Mila Rose arrive, managing to kill some of the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 As the three Arrancar begin taking on the First Jagdarmee, Ichigo notices the large explosions the three are creating. Nel Tu, who decided to come along with Ichigo without his knowing so, reveals it is the Tres Bestias' Reiatsu, explaining who they are. They kill many of Quilge's subordinates before taking on the Executive Hunting Captain himself. As Ichigo arrives on the scene, he is surprised to see all three Arrancar have been defeated by Quilge, who, noting his presence, states they are having many guests today.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-9, 14-18 Holding on to Ichigo's shoulder, Nel is shocked the Tres Bestias were defeated.Commenting on how rare it is to see a Shinigami with an Arrancar on his shoulder, Quilge tells Ichigo he knows all about him. Recalling his encounter with Asguiaro Ebern, Ichigo states it should not be so surprising, since Ebern came after him. Quilge states Ichigo is a high priority to take care of, due to being considered a "Special War Potential" in their data.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-7 Battle Attacking, Quilge and his men surround Ichigo by using a high speed movement. Initially confused, Ichigo, recognizing their movement as Hirenkyaku, remembers Uryū Ishida using it. Quilge's three associates fire on Ichigo, who, charging out of the smoke-covered area unharmed, questions if they are really Quincy. Asking if he really charged into battle without knowing what he was up against, Quilge states Ichigo must have had a feeling, but was not sure, judging from the Substitute Shinigami's words. Drawing his Spirit Weapon, a saber, Quilge tells Ichigo they are indeed Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 8-11 Firing a burst of arrows at Ichigo, Quilge, exclaiming all hit their mark, asks what happened to Ichigo, as he is not that weak. When Ichigo's Zanpakutō falls to the ground, Quilge is mildly perplexed before hearing Ichigo. As the smoke from Quilge's attack clears, Ichigo, appearing with the arrows fired at him in his hand, states it is odd because Uryū told him Quincy only use bows. Catching Quilge off guard, Ichigo, leaping up, throws the arrows back at his opponent, which kicks up a mass of smoke and sand. Returning to the ground, Ichigo grabs his Zanpakutō. As Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado finally catch up, he, tossing Nel to Orihime, tells her to take care of the Arrancar. Noticing several arrows coming at him, he counters by firing a Getsuga Tenshō at Quilge. As the attack clears, Quilge, emerging unharmed, states he is reeling at his own lack of skills, given how Ichigo was able to dodge, repel, and throw back a Heilig Pfeil. Asking if Quincy arrows truly have such a complex name, Ichigo assures Quilge his arrows are more powerful than Uryū's. Slightly bemused by Ichigo's mentioning of Uryū, Quilge asks if Ichigo is referring to Uryū Ishida. Seeing as the Vandenreich even know about Uryū, Ichigo wonders just who the Vandenreich are. Quilge states Ichigo's statement is strange since Uryū's Heilig Pfeil should not be weaker than his. When Ichigo questions what this could mean, Quilge, apologizing, says he has spoken too much. When Quilge says he has much to report back to "his majesty", Ichigo asks who that is. Saying answering would be pointless, Quilge states he was just ordered to defeat Ichigo right away, and it is pointless to gather information from them as he will here. Raising his hand near his face, Quilge tells Ichigo to watch, as he must have at least heard of the power he is about to use: the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Taking off his right glove, he activates the technique, sending a beam of light skyrocketing into the air. As Quilge emerges, he reveals his new form, which has various accessories made of Reishi. Quilge states the real name of the form is Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 3-14 Meanwhile, Orihime and Sado gather up the Arrancar who tried to fight Quilge to be healed by Orihime, who finds it odd she cannot sense any Reishi shockwaves or Reiatsu from Quilge. Approaching Ichigo, Quilge askz if Ichigo can feel his pulsating power. Moving behind Ichigo, Quilge, catching him off guard, says it is the power which will punish him. Remembering when Kisuke Urahara told him about the Quincy: Letzt Stil, Ichigo wonders if Quilge is using that power. Pressing Ichigo, Quilge, seeing the Substitute Shinigami is confused on whether or not he is using Quincy: Letzt Stil, dispels Ichigo's confusion, stating Quincy: Vōllstandig is different than Quincy: Letzt Stil. Quilge explains how Quincy: Letzt Stil died out 200 years ago because of its weakness, and the only one to still abide by it was Sōken Ishida, who refused to go along with the progress the Quincy had made. Quilge strikes Ichigo, who, blocking, tells Quilge he does not care about their history, but he is relieved his power is different from Uryū's. He claims if Uryū turned into something that ugly, he might have to kill him. Telling Quilge his blade's edge is weakening, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. As Ichigo realizes Quilge was not even moved by the attack, Quilge tells him to aim before slashing. Cursing, Ichigo pulls back a bit as Quilge says aiming would not help, as he has no weak points. Reiterating Ichigo's response to his form, Quilge, raising his right arm, states Ichigo's reaction is the proper one for a Shinigami, as his appearance of a holy executioner should be terrifying. As Quilge begins to gather a large amount of Reishi with his right arm, Orihime watches in disbelief as her Santen Kesshun is absorbed. Sado corrects her observation, seeing everything made of Reishi is being absorbed, which answers Orihime's question on why she was not able to sense any Reishi shockwaves earlier because Quincy absorb Reishi instead of emitting it. Having gathered sufficient Reishi for his technique, Quilge, raising his arm, tells Ichigo to prepare to feel the power of the Vollständig Biskiel form. When his his arm is smashed down from behind, Quilge, turning around, is taken aback to find the monster Ayon standing behind him. As he wonders what Ayon is, the Tres Bestias, repeating their earlier warning to not be underestimated, order Ayon to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 1-17 Ayon Returns Ayon briefly looks at the Tres Bestias, which prompts the Arrancar to wonder if he is worrying about them. When they tell him to not look their way and go, Ayon lets out a tremendous roar, causing Ichigo and the others to wonder what Ayon is. Briefly explaining what Ayon is, Apacci warns Ichigo to not get in the way because Ayon cannot distinguish between friend and foe. Ayon charges forward towards Quilge, who, shifting to a battle stance, declares his Quincy: Vollständig cannot be defeated by a monster like Ayon. Punching the Quincy, Ayon initially beats Quilge to a pulp. Deciding to come up and take a closer look, Apacci finds it impressive he is still is one piece. Startled to find she has been stabbed by Quilge's blade, Apacci collapses. Standing up after having his neck snapped, Quilge notes such power was not included in the report given to him, and he will need to suggest to "his majesty" the Blut be strengthened. Stating he will need to hurry up with killing them all, he readies himself to use Sklaverei.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-5, 12-17 Addressing Ayon, he, telling the monster he will be the first to die, corrects himself, saying he shall be the first to "live". As the monster charges at the Quincy again, both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are shocked to see the effects of Quilge's technique as Ayon is absorbed. Stating the name of his ability, Quilge explains how the ability uses a Quincy's basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: enslaving Reishi. As his new form is revealed to have characteristics of the absorbed Ayon, he admits he did not want to use it because his "holy wings" become tainted by "evil". Seeing that they cannot fight Quilge, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, taking the injured Apacci, retreat towards Orihime and Sado's position. As Sung-Sun activates Muda, Quilge states they are truly like beasts with their sensing of the danger of his powers. As Mila Rose and Sung-Sun try to make a strategy, Quilge, finding them, absorbs the dome formed by Sung-Sun. As all of them cry out in pain as Quilge absorbs the Reishi which forms their bodies, Quilge, seeing the pain they are in, points out how ungraceful it is to see the weak die, telling them to perish. Stunned to see Ichigo behind him in Bankai, he is barely able to block the attack in time. Becoming concerned when Ichigo activates Bankai, he blocks Ichigo’s blade. When Ichigo tells Quilge if he crushes the halo above Quilge's head, he will not be able to use Sklaverei anymore, Quilge, stating his understanding of Sklaverei does not necessarily mean he can stop it, calls Ichigo a nuisance, pushing back the young man.Bleach manga; Chapters 493, pages 1-14 Quilge Pressured Taking the offensive, Ichigo begins to pressure Quilge, who attempts to "medalize" Ichigo's Bankai. Finding the medallion does nothing, Quilge curses. Moving back, Quilge recalls he did receive data on how they could not "medalize" his Bankai, but nothing else. As he wonders why he is being overpowered despite using Quincy: Vōllstandig and absorbing Ayon, Ichigo, appearing in front of him, slashes at the Quincy. Knocked to the ground as a large amount of sand and dust is kicked up, Quilge, getting up from the ground, fires another barrage of arrows, which are easily repelled by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 6-13 Asking Quilge how they can seal Bankai, Ichigo tells the Executive Hunting Captain the last person to come after him also tried to seal his Bankai. Refusing to answer, Quilge notes to himself Ichigo's power is dangerous, and his speed is the more pressing concern. Thinking about his situation, he contemplates on his action due to his trouble with Ichigo. In order to react to Ichigo's speed, Quilge notes he must keep his Blut Vene at full power, but if he does, he cannot use Blut Arterie, and so cannot defeat Ichigo, as attacking without it is useless against one who is using Bankai. As he considers calling for backup, his thoughts are interrupted by Ichigo, who asks if they fear Bankai. Riled by this, Quilge, standing up to declare Vandenreich fear nothing, is blindsided and shot through the chest by Urahara, who tosses Ichigo a communication device, opens a Garganta, and tells Ichigo to hurry to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 13-17 Aftermath Ichigo rushes through the Garganta as Akon, informing him of the situation, tells him of the casualties, the uncertain situation in Soul Society, and the Vandenreich being able to steal Bankai because Captains Suì-Fēng, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya have all had their Bankai stolen. Urahara informs them of the three most dangerous abilities the Quincy have: Quincy: Vōllstandig, Blut, and their ability to steal Bankai. Saying they are unable to steal Ichigo's Bankai, Urahara asks Ichigo to be careful. Reaching the end, Ichigo, finding the exit closed, asks Urahara what happened. As Urahara and Sado find themselves hit by Quilge's arrows, the Quincy, standing back up through the use of Ransōtengai, proclaims he will not allow Ichigo to go to Soul Society, and will stake his life on his order to stop Ichigo by imprisoning the Substitute Shinigami in a cage, immobilizing him. Laughing at Ichigo, Quilge says he was so close to going to protect Soul Society, but now he will have to stay in that dark cage and watch as Soul Society crumbles.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 1-17 Attempting to cut out of his cage, Ichigo, unable to do so, tries to talk to Akon, who is unable to hear him.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 1-8 Hearing everyone from around Soul Society, Ichigo, trying again to break out, finds his attempts futile. Noting how hard Ichigo is trying to break out, Quilgie, stating it is pointless, tells everyone "his majesty" gave him the letter J, calling himself Quilge Opie of the Jail. Stating Ichigo will never escape his jail, he says he will defeat the rest of them before he loses the power he gained from Ayon. Before he can do so, he is cut in half and killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 9-17 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Fights